


Inspiration of Lack

by punch_kicker15



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punch_kicker15/pseuds/punch_kicker15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Chosen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration of Lack

Her doppleganger sneers: “There's that word again. What you are. How you'll die. Alone. Where's your snappy comeback?”

The truth stings. She’s had more support from friends, family, and lovers than any Slayer has ever had before. But except for some moments with Kendra and Faith, she’s never had a peer. No one who understood what it meant to be destined to protect the world.

And then she realizes exactly what she needs to do.

“You’re right,” she says, grateful for The First’s stupidity.

By telling her what she lacks, The First has told her what she needs to win.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Open on Sunday. Prompt was "lack".


End file.
